


[Podfic] Dragged All Over

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Escaping Heart, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 10:47, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats.Author's summary:It’s sitting in Zach’s helmet and almost falls to the floor when he goes to take it out of his locker. He manages to catch it just in time, cradling it in both hands. The small, familiar shape in his palms pulses rhythmically, in time with Willy’s actual heartbeat, and Zach sighs, resigned.Zach keeps finding Willy's heart. He's not sure what that means.





	[Podfic] Dragged All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragged All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880098) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2H6sMK9)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2BS7gcC)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I was testing out a new mic and wanted something quick to record, and this cute piece popped into my head! Plz always give me more of these wandering heart verses thx. Especially if they include best boy Zach Hyman. Thanks to Vidri for having blanket permission to record! And thanks to paraka for hosting me. 


End file.
